


Morning Calm

by Dliessmgg



Series: Double Agents AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But Not Too Seriously, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, the Superhero Pornstar AU nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/pseuds/Dliessmgg
Summary: Angela has a calm morning with her roommates.---This is the introduction to my Double Agents AU, where they are superheroes who pay their bills by making porn "parodies" of themselves. I have plans for several one-shots, and ideas for some more. If you want a long continuous story, this will probably not satisfy you. This won't get very smutty either. You're free to read it regardless.





	Morning Calm

Life is expensive in Bigtown, Eastcoastia, USA. Rents are high, clean vegetables cost more than microwave meals, and well-paying jobs are scarce. This is especially true for superheroes, whose duty often called at inconvenient times.

Angela lurched from her bedroom down the long corridor towards the kitchen, draped in one of Fareeha's shirts, releasing a wakeup yawn. She had to go out at 2am to beat up some idiots who broke into a bank.

She avoided direct sunlight on the way to the coffee machine, where she noticed that someone made espresso in the Bialetti and put a post-it with her name and a heart on it. _Thank you, Fareeha._

That's when she heard her girlfriend squeal from the opposite room. Checking the schedule on the door, today there was a scene between Fareeha and Mei, with Lena on the camera.

The way they paid for their daily needs is that they made porn parodies of themselves.

Many people made porn parodies and profited off their name without giving them a dime, so their tech guy Winston pitched the idea that they should start making some themselves. He even offered to create and manage their website for a reduced price. They had some apprehensions about it, but one big advantage they all saw was the possibility to make their own work schedules and fit it around their hero duties. After some mildly awkward discussions it also turned out that none of them were strictly opposed to open relationships, at least for the sake of making videos. So they organised themselves a decently spacious apartment, a camera and some shitty replica costumes and started filming.

Angela enjoyed her quiet morning sipping on her espresso and looking over the city. The air was occasionally spiced with Fareeha's squeals. _They must be doing something with Mei's ice powers_ , she thought. _I kinda wish that were me in there, it looks like it's gonna be hot today._

After half an hour the door to the video room opened, Fareeha and Mei leaving it wrapped in fluffy bathrobes, behind them cluttering noises of Lena messing around with the equipment. Angela noticed the impressions of ropes on her girlfriend's wirsts and ankles.

"Did you have a nice time together?" She gave her a quick peck.

"It was ... intense." Fareeha smiled. "You know how she can be when you let her take charge. Not what you'd expect from her usual vibe she gives off."

"I'm, I'm so sorry ..." Mei apologised. "I didn't mean to ... lean that much into it ..."

Fareeha waved her off. "You don't have to shrivel like that. I enjoyed it. Thoroughly."

"And you better believe that this one will be popular!" Lena said, entering the kitchen. There were so many comments lately asking for you to take control. It seems like that part of your fanbase is growing, especially with how you handled those molesters in Boulanger Park." She giggled.

Mei blushed. "I'm ... it was just so much alone, and I panicked a bit ..."

Fareeha patted her shoulder. "Still using your ice as improvised handcuffs was a genius idea. Sadly we can't really do that on video without revealing that it's actually us." They all had a chuckle.

In that moment, the red phone rang and Fareeha picked it up. A few nods and affirmations, then she hung up again. "Angela, we need to get ready. Duty calls. Winston will send us the coordinates."

 


End file.
